Honomi Mochizuki/Extreme Detail Challenge
Basic Information Full real name: Honomi Watanabe. Meaning of this name: I don't remember her first name but her last name means "ferryside". Who gave them this name? Her mother did. Does your character like their name? Somewhat. Why? She wants to use her father's last name. Do they use their real name? No, not usually. She uses the surname Mochizuki, which belonged to her father. Nicknames: She is known as Nomi or Nome by all of her friends. Why these nicknames? Nomi is only two syllables, it is easier to use than Honomi. Birth date: December 28. Sex: Female. Gender: Female, she/her pronouns. Physical Age: Sixteen. Mental age: It depends, can be twelve or twenty. How old do they look? About fourteen. Mortality: Mortal, can be killed. Species: Half "glitch", she should not exist as her father is a full glitch and nobody remembers his existence. Ethnicity: Japanese, her father was half Swiss. Sexual orientation: Homosexual. Do they mind this orientation? No, she likes coot grills. Are they still their birth gender/sex? Yes, Nomi is cisgender. Appearance Body Height: 5'2 Weight: 110 lbs. Cup Size: C Shoe Size: 7 General body health: Pretty healthy. Body cleanliness: Good hygiene. Physical Diseases/illnesses: Lactose intolerance?? Body build: Small, pear-shaped, ectomorph. Posture: Pretty good. Muscle: Not as much muscle. Fat: Some, particularly on thighs and b00ti How many arms? Two. Number of digits per hand: Five. Dominant hand: Left. Nails: She bites them. How many legs? Two. Foot size: Small. Number of toes per foot: 5. Tail(s): N/A. Wings: N/A. Physical defects/handicaps: ''' N/A. '''How did they get them? N/A. To which degree do these impair them? N/A. Do they have anything prosthetic/artificial to make up for it? N/A. Skin type (skin, fur, scales, etc.): She has skin. Skin colour: Fair. Freckles/spots: Not very many. Body hair: Light. Does your character shave their body hair? She shaves her legs. Scars: She has one on her arm when she had a car door slammed on it once, as well as a couple caused by self-harm. They've mostly faded. Tattoos: None. Piercings/earrings: She has pierced ears, but considers earrings too much of a hassle as they get caught in her hair. Birthmarks: She has one on her wrist almost sort of shaped like a crescent moon. Other body modifications: None. How/when/why did they get these features? N/A. Blood type: B+ Face and Head Face shape: Heart. Nose shape: Button nose? Lip colour: Pink, she wears lip gloss. Ear size: Average. Hearing: Pretty decent. Tooth colour: White, she brushes three times a day. State of teeth: They are decent, she has had cavities filled (hence why she brushes three times every day, to avoid them). Tongue colour: Pink. Wrinkles: None really. Number of eyes: Two. Eye shape: Almond. Iris colour: Silver. Pupil shape: Normal, although they can be drawn as hearts. Pupil colour: Black. Glasses/contacts: None. Eyesight: Pretty good. Eyebrows: Blue, not noticeable under her bangs. Eye lashes: Long, she also wears mascara. Other remarkable features in eye: They can appear to be different colors depending on the light. Hair length: Shoulder-length. Hair texture: Slightly wavy, but mostly straight. Hair style: Nomi wears her hair down with a headband. Natural hair colour: Ocean blue. Dyed? No. What colour? N/A. Well-kept? Kind of? It's always messy no matter how brushed it is, there are multiple stray hairs that cannot be combed down. Is your character perceived as handsome/sexy… * … by other people: Depends * … by themselves: No Accessories Jewelry: She doesn't particularly like jewelry. Weapon(s): Nomi doesn't carry a weapon. Gadget(s): Her cellphone. Remarkable objects owned: She actually has a car, her mother recently bought a new one and Nomi was given the other one. But, she cannot drive it until she is 18. Favourite object: She seems to enjoy her black headband. Background Past Give a short biography of… * … their childhood: * … their teen years: * … their young adult years: * … their adult years: Birthplace: Does your character have biological parents? Is your character an orphan? How were they raised? Did they enjoy it? Biological father’s name: Still alive? Relationship with your character: Biological mother’s name: Still alive? Relationship with your character: Sibling(s): Information about them: Still alive? Relationship with your character: Any significance in your character’s life? Other family members: Relationship with your character: Have these people had any significance in your character’s life? Pets: Still alive? Any significance in your character’s life? Friends: Information about them: Are they still friends? Enemies: Information about them: Hobbies: Are they member of any clubs? Other memberships: Other things they do in their spare time: Present Describe their place of living: Where did they live in the past, besides their initial home? How many times did they move? What effect did this leave on them? Are they married? Spouse(s)/Love interest(s): Still alive? Relationship with your character: Would they cheat on them? Has this person had any significance in your character’s life? How did they discover their sexual orientation? Have they come out for it? Is it considered weird by the character’s relatives? Did the character accept this? Were they accepted by society/relatives? Are/were they afraid to do so? Love life: How easily do they fall in love? How many lovers have they had? What personality are they looking for? Have they been used before? If so, how and why? Have they used someone before? How and why? Turn-ons: Turn-offs: Children: Are they illegitimate? Information about them: Still alive? Any significance in your character’s life? Pets: Why? Still alive? Any significance in your character’s life? Friends: Information about them: Are they still friends? Relationship with your character: Has this person had any significance in your character’s life? Enemies: Information about them: Relationship with your character: Has this person had any significance in your character’s life? Other significant people: Why? Has this person had any significance in your character’s life? Current occupation(s): Why? Do they like it? Work-related Skills: Past occupations: Hobbies: Are they member of any clubs? Other memberships: Other things they do in their spare time: Valuable things owned: Death date: Death place: Death circumstances: Was it the absolute end? Or was there something after that? Important events in their time: Personality and Skills Summary of personality: In general, who or what influenced their personality to become as it is now? Jung personality: Enneagram: Strengths: Weaknesses: How were they influenced in this? Fears: Why? How were they influenced in this? Phobias: Why? How were they influenced in this? Mental/emotional traumas: Why? How were they influenced in this? Worst thing that can happen to this character: Best thing that can happen to this character: Mental state: Sanity: Mental illness(es): Why? How were they influenced in this? Intelligence: Are they street smart or book smart? What contributed to their intelligence? Strong intellectual qualities: Weak intellectual qualities: Everyday habits: Personal rituals: Self-control: General Temperament: What angers them? Self-esteem: Optimist/pessimist: Drives and Motivations: Dreams: Good Characteristics: Character Flaws and Quirks: Pet peeves: Accomplishments: Faith/religion: Why? Was it their choice? Devotion: Do they uphold religious values? Philosophy: When do they feel at ease? When don’t they feel at ease? What embarrasses them? What depresses them? What makes them laugh? What makes them cry? Any specific reasons for the above answers? Eating habits: Sleeping habits: Do they smoke? How often? What? Do they drink? How often? What? Do they do drugs? How often? Which? Are they addicted to any of the above? Any other addictions? Why? Secrets: Darkest Secret: Why? Does anyone else know their secret? If yes, how did that person find out? How would they react if this secret were to be known? Mother language: Accent: Dialects spoken: Other languages known: Voice: Volume of voice: Other special things about the voice: Social skill: Outlook on life: Outlook in general: Activity: Adventurousness: Predictability: Responsibility: Tidiness: Cleanliness: Generosity: Manners: Bravery: Loyalty: Morality: Alignment: Why? Skilled at: Particularly bad at: Talents: Passive or aggressive: Physical fighting skills: Physical fighting style: Weapon(s) they’re skilled with: Specific attack(s)/weapon(s): Abilities: Signature weapon/attack: Has powers? Powers: How did they get these powers? How powerful are they? Any other things about their combat: Theme song: Personal quote: Opinions Likes: Why? How were they influenced in this? Dislikes: Why? How were they influenced in this? What is their favourite… * Colour: * Food/dish: * Dessert: * Drink: * Alcoholic beverage: * Taste: * Smell: * Season: * Place: * Holiday: * Plant: * Book: * Literary genre: * Movie: * Movie genre: * TV show: * TV genre: * Song (hypothetically): * Music genre: Do they have a particular reason for liking the above? What is their least favourite… * Colour: * Food/dish: * Dessert: * Drink: * Alcoholic beverage: * Taste: * Smell: * Season: * Place: * Holiday: * Plant: * Book: * Literary genre: * Movie: * Movie genre: * TV show: * TV genre: * Song (hypothetically): * Music genre: Do they have a particular reason for disliking the above? Past goals: Why? Were they accomplished? Current goals: How are they going? Related to the Character When was this character created? Did you make the design? How has the design changed? Do you roleplay with this character? Do you draw the character? Has this character appeared in any stories? If so, which? Category:100 Questions